Birds, an Arthurian tale
by GeorgieO
Summary: Of all the years I have lived, the fondest were those between the war and the children.


Of all the years I have lived, the fondest were those between the war and the children. Arthur had finished the War of Thirteen Kings, subjecting twelve under his rule as High King. With Merlin's absence to the Otherworld and the Knights home for a long leave, we were in the midst of moving court to Camelot, a city begun by Uther long ago and something which Arthur deeply wished to finish. Only four knights remained with us, and one was leaving this very second to resume his hunt.

Arthur and I stood on the steps of Tintagel Castle as we said goodbye to our dear friend, Pellinore. With Kay and Bedivere to Arthur's right and Lancelot and I to his left, we watched as Pelly climbed his horse and turned him in a circle. He galloped right up the steps to us in Pellinore's grandiose style.

"Pelly!" I laughed as he charged me. Lancelot caught my elbow as I trod backwards up the next step.

"Whoa, Curonious!" Pellinore pulled the horse up short.

Arthur, grinning, stretched his hand up to Pellinore. "Farewell, my friend," he said. "Good luck with your beast."

Pellinore grimaced. "I don't believe in luck, you know that!"

"Aye, I do, but I think you will need it nonetheless."

Pellinore chuckled and shook his head.

"I will surely miss all of you. Especially you, Kay. Our sparring matches are stuff of legend."

Kay nodded. "Indeed. I foresee many times you will need the lessons I taught you."

"Ha! What a load of shit!" exclaimed Pellinore, and then he turned abruptly to me. "Excuse me, my lady." He bowed his head.

"Yes, excuse us, my lady." His smile spilt his face, and he bowed low to the ground. It was a running joke that cursing offended me. It had begun when several of the knights had heard me cursing.

"I pardon thee, Sir Pellinore, but not thee, Sir Kay" I said formally.

Arthur laughed and took my hand.

"How you tease her," he said. "I think Gwen will miss you most of all, Pelly."

"Ah, if only that were true. Could it be true, Jenny?"

"Only if you didn't call me that!"

"But we admire your fire, lady, and calling you Jenny is one of the only ways to light it," Bedivere said in his hasty way.

"Not in front of Arthur, Bedivere!"

We laughed. Arthur kissed my hand.

"And you, Lancelot, will you miss me?" asked Pellinore.

There was a slight pause before Lancelot spoke. "Only when it's raining, I think."

I tensed only a little. Arthur glanced at me, feeling the movement through our handholding. Only I knew of this little joke between Pellinore and Lancelot, and so we stood quietly while the two of them stared at one another. Pellinore's eyes tightened; he couldn't believe Lancelot had spoken of the secret in public.

"Let us in on your joke, Lancelot!" Arthur said. "Even Gwenevere seems to be in on it!"

Lancelot did not take his eyes away from Pellinore, and we both watched as Pellinore's eyes danced as he looked from Lancelot to Arthur.

"He is mocking me, sire," he replied.

"For what? What did you do?" asked Bedivere.

"Oh," Pellinore waved his hand, "for spying two birds in the woods once. I tried to save them from the heavy rain, but alas, they're lost out there somewhere, I'm sure. It was an amusing sight to behold; isn't that right, Lancelot?"

"Amusing to say the least," Lancelot replied.

"Well, any last words of advice?" asked Pellinore, moving on. His fingers twitched on the reigns.

"Just remember to keep your shirt tucked in!" Bedivere said.

Pellinore huffed and began to turn around.

"Your trousers belted, too!" said Kay.

Pellinore trotted down the steps.

"Your laces tied and your fingers crossed!" called Arthur.

"Pelly!" I called after him. He turned around. "Fare the well! Come back soon!"

"Nay, not soon, lady, but someday."

"Send us your children then!"

"Ha!"

And he was gone.

Arthur took my arm as we ascended the steps. Bedivere engaged him in a conversation about travel plans.

I looked at Lancelot.

"Sir, I have taken offense."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you did not laugh at _one_ of my jokes!"

"My thoughts have been occupied elsewhere, my lady."

I said more quietly, "You did make a joke of your own."

He snorted. "Aye. That I did. Did you find it facetious?" His hand grazed the back of my arm.

"Nay, perplexing."

"I only meant to remind Pellinore of the birds. He seemed so intent on helping them that day. It was quite a scene."

I nodded. I could see the day clearly in my mind for I was one of the drenched birds Pellinore had helped. My hair had been a tangled mess and my dress muddy and soaked through. Every curve I had could be seen, and the other bird, the one that was beside me, stroking my arm up and down, up and down, was surely thinking of the same moment I was…

As we entered the castle, Arthur interrupted my thoughts.

"What ever are you thinking, Gwen?"

He stared steadily at me with his blue eyes.

"Birds, my lord. Poor little lost birds."


End file.
